five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 SONG "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME" (Lyric Video)-3
Описание NEW SISTER LOCATION SONG: https://youtu.be/J505fS5tVYc *MILD FLASHING WARNING* Get The Track: iTunes: http://apple.co/2fJSg6e BandCamp: http://bit.ly/1IFjApc Google Play: http://bit.ly/1N4rb5P Amazon Music: http://amzn.to/1ITWE4A DISCORD SERVER: https://discord.gg/kapv9fV INSTRUMENTAL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CutNe75i48 ELEPHANTS LOVE ECSTASY YouTube: http://bit.ly/1KPVn2f Bandcamp: https://elephantsloveecstasy.bandcamp.com Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/elephants-love-ecstasy Support on PATREON for exclusive content: http://www.patreon.com/neotonicproductions Follow on Twitter ▶ https://twitter.com/ChaoticK9 Follow on Instagram ▶ https://instagram.com/ChaoticCanineCulture *Possible Seizure Warning* STREAMS Spotify: http://spoti.fi/1T61XDL Soundcloud: http://bit.ly/1JLpt8q on nearly every major streaming service! Like us on Facebook! https://fb.com/ChaoticK9 ____________________________ RULES TO USE THIS SONG IN YOUR VIDEO -You MUST put a link to the original video/my channel in the video description -You MUST put the iTunes link to the song(s) used in the video description -You MUST put my channel name in the video title if the song is used for more than 60% of the video -This song is protected in YouTube’s Content ID system, you CANNOT monetize a re-upload of it -You CANNOT upload lists or compilations of this song -YOU CANNOT RE-UPLOAD THIS VIDEO _________________________ Track Credits: Music written, composed, produced, and performed by: Jorge Aguilar II & Elephants Love Ecstasy (Featuring Elizabeth A) Lyrics by: Elephants Love Ecstasy & Jorge A II Video Editors: SilverBladeProductions & Jorge A II Video Clips © Scott Cawthon Artwork: Neotonic-Productions - http://neotonic-productions.deviantart.com Sound Recording © Jorge C Aguilar II 2015 You Can Use This Song In Your Videos! :D -THE LINKS TO THE ORIGINAL VIDEO AND iTunes MUST BE IN THE DESCRIPTION! -Purchase necessary in order to obtain legal sync license. ---------------- Lyrics: Ha ha ha I'm lurking in your closet Never seen likes before Anamatronic bodies Breathing lurking at your door We've come to terrorize you Broken bodies with a score We'll really never give up You're fate is sealed for sure The night's not over yet You can't escape me You really cant forget You can't escape me The party's just begun You can't escape me You can try, that makes this more fun! The night's not over yet You can't escape me You simply cant forget You can't escape me The party's just begun You can't escape me You can try, that makes this more fun! Our looks have changed a little Hidden monsters in these masks Reaction terrifying Slowly let the hours pass There is no running from us You life's within our grasp No longer have a safe place This night will be your last The night's not over yet You can't escape me You really cant forget You can't escape me The party's just begun You can't escape me You can try, that makes this more fun! The night's not over yet You can't escape me You simply cant forget You can't escape me The party's just begun You can't escape me You can try, that makes this more fun! Oh, please let me go Out of this place where darkness grows Behind the closet door They'll be coming back for more (x2) _________ About: Jorge Aguilar II and Elephants Love Ecstasy combine forces again to bring you a darker piece, focused on the older brother character in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4. This sick twisted character tortures his sibling by using his fear of animatronics against him, ultimately killing the sibling in an accident. INSTRUMENTAL VERSION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CutNe75i48 Категория:Видео